


Damn Cris, Back at it Again with the Jealousy

by proot



Series: Jealous Cris [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: I don't know how to write smut, Jealousy, Kun is adorable, M/M, No Smut, Short, adorable I say!, possessive, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: Cris becomes jealous, that's it, that's the story.





	Damn Cris, Back at it Again with the Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Insults towards Kun are from Cris, not from me! I love Kun with all my dead heart!

“Oh God yes!”

 

The only time Leo reacted like this was when Cris was fucking him, but Cris was standing at the doorway, and was freaking out a little… A lot he’s freaking out a lot!

 

“Maybe he’s jerking off”, Cris thought.

 

“That’s it baby, just relax.” Who the _fuck_ was that? And it was followed by the most sinful moan Cris has ever heard.

 

Cris was seeing red. Some man was in his home, in his living room with _his_  Leo, making him moan. He walked into the room ready to kill whoever was with Leo.

 

“Agüero?” 

 

“Hey Cris! Long time no see”, Kun exclaimed, giving Cris a big smile. He was straddling Leo, who was laying face first on the couch, with his hands on Leo’s shoulders, presumably massaging them. Ok so they weren’t doing what Cris thought, but he still didn’t like it.

 

There was a pause, in which Cris thought of getting Kun at least 2 meters away from his Leo. “Can I speak to _my_ boyfriend for a minute?” It sounded venomous from Cris, but Kun, being an idiot, didn’t get the hostility and got off of Leo.

 

“Leo, baby, can you get up for me, please?” Cris held a fake smile when asking that made him look strange, and that gave Kun a boost in self-esteem.

 

"At least my smile is pretty", Kun thought. 

 

It took Leo a few minutes, but when he got up, he looked like he was fucked out of his mind. Cris felt threatened by Kun’s seductress powers, because how can a massage get a man to look so loosened? His most expensive masseuse couldn’t do that!

 

When Leo finally got to Cris, he saw the tension in Cris’ shoulders, and how he was puffing his chest out. “Babe, you look tense. You should get a shoulder mass- umpf.”

 

Cris wouldn’t hear any of it. He slammed his lips on Leo and plunged his tongue in and claimed Leo in front of his friend. The make-out session lasted for a good 5 minutes, and when they disconnected, they were both panting heavily.

 

“If you’ll excuse us.” And with that, Cris grabbed Leo and brought him to the hallway, leaving a wide-eyed Kun behind.

 

When they were alone but close enough for Kun to hear, Cris turned Leo, made him face the wall, and went to his knees.

 

“We’ll see who can make him scream louder”, Cris stated.

 

“Cris, wha- _Oh_ ”, Leo screamed.

 *************************** 

Leo wobbled back into the living room with Cris in tow only to find a note from his friend: “I had to leave for emergency. Don’t worry, I got out by the window.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut :'(, or else this chapter would have been hehehe. Let me know if you have enjoyed it, and if there are any mistakes!


End file.
